


Stick Thin

by c4m1s4d (GYPAFY)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ill add more tags when I'm sane, M/M, Ryden, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GYPAFY/pseuds/c4m1s4d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to the end, who is really there to save you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stick Thin

Ryan was _not_ in a good mood.

 

He was never the most chipper on the bus, but this was even worse than normal. He stormed in, thrashing the curtain to the bunks aside, muttering curses under his breath. Was it really necessary for them to have to go to every party? This had been important, but a night just hanging out with everyone would be nice every once can a while.

 

Quickly remembering the stickiness of intricate makeup on his face, Ryan went straight back to the bathroom of the bus. It was small, about the double size of an airplane bathroom, but it was tiled and had a cabinet specifically for Ryan's makeup. Everyone really thought that with the amount of coverage they got, they really deserved better, but hey, touring was touring.

 

He came up to the knob and jerked it too the right, but it didn't turn. Goddammit, they had only had this bus for three damn weeks and it was already falling apart? Fucking cheap.

 

He jerked it again to no avail. Leaning against the door, he dropped his hands and grabbed his Sidekick, planning an angry voicemail to Pete.

 

As he moved his hand to his pocket, he thought he heard something. Standing straight and looking around the bus, Ryan couldn't see anyone. But he could hear it, shallow breathing coming from… inside the bathroom?

 

Ryan placed his ear on the door, and now he definitely heard it. The person was obviously hoping that Ryan wouldn't hear them and go away. So, not a crazy breaking and entering the bathroom fangirl.

 

"Hello?" Ryan asked the door, hoping he didn't look insane. Maybe he was insane, because why would someone be locked in the bathroom anyways? Everyone with them was at the party, he had only managed to sneak out by himself. 

 

Ryan kept listening. He wasn't insane. There was definitely someone behind that door. Ryan started to get a bit nervous. Crazed fangirl would've come out already, and anyone he knew would have stated their presence. What if it was some murderer or something?

 

Then Ryan heard a hiccup. A specific sound that Ryan had not heard for a long time. But it was familiar, the hiccup, doused in sadness and laced with tears, probably dripping from his face.

 

"Fuck, Brendon?" Ryan asked, voice full of worry. Why was Brendon crying? Fuck, _fuck_ he knew Brendon had not been his normal self lately.

 

The person behind the door held their breath, but ended up making the same hiccup again. And again.

 

"Brendon answer me!" Ryan yelled, pounding the door once to show he meant business.

 

It was silent for a moment before a few meager coughs came through the wall. Ryan opened his mouth, but was met with the sounds of heavy puking coming from the other side. 

 

"Brendon!" Ryan cried, voice cracking on the second syllable. What the fuck? Was Brendon trying to… no, he would've…

 

The thick liquid started seeping though the bottom of the door, as did the smell. Ryan himself felt like he was going to puke at the scene. He tried with all of his might to push the dingy door open.

 

"Brendon!" He repeated, throwing his whole weight against the door. Inside, he heard a large thump, and something breaking. That was it.

 

He bashed the door open, revealing a very unpleasant sight. Brendon lay unconscious on the floor. His shirt was slowly soaking up the yellow-orange puke completely covering the floor around him, and a pool of blood was near the wall. The source was a cut, deep and long, running from the tip of his ring finger all the way down to his elbow. There was also a large spot of blood near the bottom of the glass shower door, and another forming under his head. His face was covered in dark red scratches, and sticky blood plastered some of his hair to the beginnings of his forehead.

 

Ryan bent down, speechless at the sight. Quickly his voice came back, and a repeated "Oh fuck," spilled from his lips. He put his hand under the head of his bandmate, carefully sliding his other hand under the boy's legs. He drew them back, noting the blood on both arms before he slid them back and kneeled, holding Brendon bridal style.

 

"No no no no no…" Ryan whispered, moving upwards to take Brendon out of there. That's when he saw them. Words. 

 

Words written in blood across the small bathroom tiles. STOP they said. PLEASE they said. LEAVE ME ALONE they said. I NEED YOU they said. I LOVE YOU. 

 

Only a small moment passed before Ryan was back to lifting Brendon, racing out of there and quickly calling 911. He sat next to Brendon, yelling at his unconscious body like it could listen. He ran into the bathroom, finding the first-aid kit he was looking for and attempted to bandage Brendon's arm. The old tape clung to his skin, but blood still leaked from in between.

 

Tears started to leak from Ryan's eyes. Why did Brendon do this? Was it his fault? Would he be okay? Was he okay _right now?_

 

Ryan brought his head to Brendon's chest, needing there to be a heartbeat. Needing hope. 

 

The silence of the bus crept up on him and Ryan's body slowly froze. He moved his head to the right, carefully leaning his arm on Brendon's chest. 

 

He couldn't hear it, but he felt it. 

 

A slow, but steady _da-dun, da-dun,_ pulsed through Brendon's skin. Ryan let out a sigh of relief, but feared for his best friends life. Where were the police?

 

He laid his head next to Brendon's, wrapping his arms around the unconscious boy's shoulders. Ryan was crying hard now, tears mixing with blood and puke as they streamed down his face and onto Brendon's sticky skin. 

 

He buried his head into the younger boy's shoulder, clinging to the present and waiting in fear of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for Reading! COMMENTS FEED ME. Tell me if I should continue this. It was originally just going to be a sad one shot but I might let bden live :)


End file.
